1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processor which is capable of displaying the actual print position of a character of a document to be displayed.
2 Related Background Art
Document processors with displays, for example, word processors such as electronic typewriters, are known. For example, in an electronic typewriter, a document is finished on the display and then the characters of the document are printed, so that beautiful printed results without any typing mistakes are obtained.
In many of such electronic typewriters, the displays can only display fewer characters than those in one line, so that the position of a character displayed on the display has no one-to-one correspondence to that of the character printed on a sheet of paper. Thus it is difficult to know where a character on the display will be printed on the sheet of paper. On the other hand, an electronic typewriter with a display which can display the number of characters equal to that of characters to be printed would be expensive, and the display would be large. Even if there are electronic typewriters which have a display which can display the number of characters equal to that of characters to be printed, no electronic typewriters in which the actual print position of a character or the number of characters can be recognized rapidly are found.